In corpus striatum, Na+-dependent 3H-cocaine binding can be used as a biochemical marker for dopamine uptake sites located in presynaptic dopaminergic terminals. A GABA-modulin-like polypeptide purified from striatal synaptosomes reduces Na+-dependent 3H-cocaine binding to striatal membrane preparations.